Evening Talk
by librasiren
Summary: Dua kepala sewarna senja, mencoba saling berbicara


**Evening Talk**

By: librasiren

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NG Life and Akatsuki no Yona concepts and characters are both belong to Mizuho Kusanagi

* * *

"Tadaima," pintu rumah terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan rambut ikal kemerahan. Sudah cukup berumur, namun masih cukup menarik- atau itulah yang ia yakini.

"Okaerinasai!" seorang gadis kecil- sekitar awal belasan, dengan rambut ikal merah yang sama, dengan ceria menghambur ke pelukannya. "Bagaimana harimu, Papa?"

"Oh. Menarik, terutama ketika aku membicarakanmu tadi," sang pria dewasa terkekeh sejenak, mengacak-acak rambut sang putri.

"Ara, jadi kau ke pertemuan murid sekolahku, Papa? Apa kau dan Matsuo-sensei bicara hal buruk tentangku?" sang putri menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura merengut.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya. Banyak yang dibicarakannya tentangmu. Kau ingin tahu?" ayahnya balik menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan dulu harimu?" tawar sang ayah.

* * *

"Shun-senpai mengerikan, wajahnya selalu terlihat baik, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya..

"Mikage-san membawaku ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sangaat besar, dan ternyata ia punya kakak laki-laki juga!"

"Ujou-sensei menyuruhku lari keliling lapangan karena aku membuat muridnya mengelilingiku, haha."

Sang pria terkekeh, ia bisa membayangkan semuanya. Ia kenal mereka semua. Cerita putrinya itu... Semua tentang lelaki, ya.

* * *

"Saeki-san ingin mengajakku berlibur ke rumah neneknya, boleh?"

"Tidak." Sang ayah membalas tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Membesarkan seorang putri yang beranjak remaja sendirian, terus terang membuat seorang Kagami Shinogu khawatir. Bukan soal apakah ia mampu atau tidak; pekerjaannya sebagai guru sudah cukup _lah_ untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Tapi... tentu saja. Sejak dahulu kala, sejak kehidupan sebelumnya, _-sejak ia adalah seorang wanita Pompeii bernama Smyrna_ , posesivitas tak pernah lepas dari daftar sifatnya. Ia takkan segan menyiksa siapapun yang mendekati miliknya.

Ah, mungkin karena itu, sang mantan istri meninggalkannya, ya. Ia mengacak poninya _ngenes_ , lalu memandang ke arah satu-satunya putrinya. Kerlingan mata lebar sewarna ametis yang menurun dari ibunya itu kini tengah menatapnya- err, marah? Mukanya cemberut dengan pipi menggembung.

* * *

"Nee, mainlah dengan anak perempuan. Akan aku izinkan." ucapnya, sebenarnya asal.

"Lili?" mata sang anak membulat dengan kilatan.

Duda itu tahu kenapa anaknya sesenang itu, mereka berdua memang akrab dari kecil. Lili adalah anak dari adik sepupunya sendiri, dan ia tahu ia tidak berhak menilainya begini, tapi dia terlalu tak bisa diam di tempat dan sikapnya jelek -sebagaimana kedua orangtuanya- dan dia mungkin saja- mengincar putrinya. Lagipula, teman-teman lelaki putrinya juga teman-teman Lili, pastilah jika main dengannya, para bocah lelaki itu juga ada.

"Bukan, carilah anak lain." ucapnya, menggelengkan kepala lelah. Benar, tadi, di pertemuan orangtua, ia sempat membicarakan sesuatu tentang putrinya, yang seolah memiliki _boys magnet_. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Saat kecil dulu, anak-anak kerabat dan kenalannya yang lelaki selalu mengerubutinya. Ia harusnya sedikit lebih peka. Mulai saat ini, ia harus lebih protektif. Ia beringsut menuju dapur, membuat seteko teh.

* * *

"Ayah..." sang anak memanggil, nada suaranya merajuk. "Kenapa... aku tak boleh main dengan mereka?"

Shinogu terdiam, tak menjawab. Ia menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir-cangkir bening, membawanya ke meja ruang tengah tempat anaknya masih merajuk. Langit senja yang jumawa masuk lewat jendela seolah senada dengan warna rambut-rambut mereka yang duduk berhadapan dalam.

Shinogu mengambil nafas. Bagaimana ya, caranya menjelaskan ini pada sang putri. Tapi, ia toh harus berusaha bicara juga. Ada sesuatu... yang putrinya harus tahu mengenai dirinya, atau _kehidupannya sebelumnya_ , atau, yah, pokoknya banyak hal. Ia bingung dari mana ia harus memulainya. "Yon-"

"-apa ini karena kemarin aku bilang, aku kenal _mereka_ di kehidupan yang lalu?"

* * *

Putrinya memutus perkataannya, dan nadanya, terdengar sangat sedih.

.

.

.

END


End file.
